Me, My Dad, and 20 Boys
by DaniSue
Summary: Lord Wyldon brings his daughter Devonny on the annual training trip. Devonny decides to stir up some trouble, and gets way more than she bargained for. Ch. 11 up, the last chapter!
1. Default Chapter

Ch

Ch.1-The Decision

"No! There's no way I can take Devonny with me!" my father raged at my mother. 

I'm Devonny of Cavall by the way. My father and mother are arguing about what to do with me when my mother leaves. She's going to Tusaine, to visit her sister who lives there. My sisters Lani, Deva, and Melita are going with her. They are all betrothed to knights from Tusaine. Me? I'm not betrothed at all, and not likely to be either. I'm only 14 and not as pretty as my older sisters. My mother wants my father to take me with him on the two month expedition that he takes yearly with the pages. My only company will be a bunch of boys. Not that I'm complaining! I think that's what my fathers' worried about. 

"There's no way we're leaving her here alone with all these immortals running around! There's no other option, Wyldon," my mother argued. 

"This is a training mission Celeste! I can't be babysitting her the whole time!" 

Did my father say I needed babysitting? I'm not a child!

"I don't need a babysitter Dad! I can take care of myself just fine," I informed him. 

"Don't take that tone with me young lady. And I know you can take care of yourself, but this is not going to be a simple carriage ride. If you come, you'll do your share of the work, you understand?" 

"Of course Dad. I can cook for you!" I replied with a smile. I loved to cook. Father patted my arm. 

"That's my girl," he chuckled. "All right, you can come. But no making eyes at any of those boys!" he warned me.

"Me?" I asked innocently before skipping off to start packing. 

Yay! What could be more perfect? Spending an entire two months in the wilderness with 20 boys and away from my sisters. But then again, that's two months with my father as a chaperon. Well, I can work around that. I thought about it as I stuffed my clothes into my bag. 

"I can't believe Father is taking her!" I heard Melita say. A few minutes later all three sisters entered my room. You've never met my sisters, have you? Of course not, you just met me. Anyway, be glad that you haven't. Why? You ask? My sisters are the most vain, conceited, arrogant girls in Tortall. Well, they're in the top 10 at least. As I have already told you, they are prettier than me. I am way to thin and my hair is annoyingly curly. While my sisters got strait golden locks, I got dark brown like my dad. While they got sparkling blue eyes, I got dark brown again like my dad. They got willowy, I got rail thin and clumsy. But at least while I was cheated in the looks department, they were cheated in the brains department. 

"She should've become a page herself! At least then she'd have an excuse for never getting a husband," Lani snickered. 

"At least I wouldn't have to use bribery and blackmail to get one," I retorted. Lani's eyes narrowed. 

"I don't know why Father's worried about you being around all those boys. Your horse is more attractive than you!" Deva sneered. 

"And just about as fat as you too!" I told her. It was totally untrue, but it made her angry, which was always at the top of my list of things to do.

"At least she's not a underbred weakling like you," Melita defended. Melita was the eldest at 19; Lani and Deva were twins at 17. 

"Did you have a reason for coming here or were you just under your limit for insults today?" I asked, tired of talking to them. 

"Tch," Melita turned and stomped out, followed by Deva and Lani. 

So obviously, you can tell how much I'm going to miss them. Well, better finish packing.

A/N-Please review! If I get any reviews, I'll continue. Tootles! 


	2. Leaving

A/N- Thank you for all the reviews

A/N- Thank you for all the reviews! I hope you enjoy! 

Ch.2-Leaving

"Boys! I have an announcement," Lord Wyldon stood at the normal place where he gave the nightly blessing. The boys stopped their chatter to look at the training master. "As you know, we leave for our annual trip tomorrow. But this year we will have another person among us, my daughter Devonny."

"I think we already have one too many females among us," Joren of Stone Mountain whispered to his cronies. 

"I want it understood that she is not going to involve herself romantically with any of you lads. She is also not to be teased, and she will do her share of the work. And you, Page Joren, will keep your comments to yourself," Lord Wyldon finished and sat at his table. 

  
"I didn't know the Stump even had a daughter," Neal commented. 

"She's probably a dog," Owen said.

"Owen! Girls aren't dogs," Kel admonished. 

"Sorry. I mean, if she's related to Lord Wyldon, she can't be all that pretty," Owen amended. 

"And she couldn't be nearly as pretty as our sunrise here," Cleon joked.

"Why would the Stump bring his daughter?" Merric asked. 

"I have no idea, but I pity the poor girl. Being raised by the Stump? Yikes," Esmond said, to which the others agreed. 

"Have a nice trip," Melita sneered as I departed for the stables. 

"Anywhere away from you would be a nice trip," I snapped. 

"Likewise," Deva retorted. 

"I'd love to stand here talking, actually I wouldn't, but I have to go," and with that I turned and walked to the pages' stable. The boys were tacking up their horses. 

"Boys!" my father yelled. The boys stopped to look at him. "This is my daughter Devonny, as I told you last night. Now hurry up, we leave in five minutes!" My father ordered and left. 

The boys stood staring at me. Conscious of their stares, I saddled my horse, StarSky. I turned to stare back at the lad with loose brown curls and gray eyes. 

"You aren't a dog," he said. 

"Uh, thank you. Good to know there's one person who doesn't think so."

"You're welcome," he said politely. 

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Owen of Jesslaw," he stuck out a chubby hand. 

"Nice to meet you," I shook his hand. 

"Boys! Saddle up, we leave now!" My father called. 

I got on my horse and followed Owen outside. 

"Hey guys! Have you met Devonny?" Owen rode up to a group of pages. We were heading into the Royal Forest. "Devonny, this is Kel, Neal, Faleron, Merric, Seaver and Esmond." (A/N-and any of Kel's other friends that I forgot) 

They greeted me with mumbles of hello, obviously made nervous by my status and gender. The boys avoided looking directly at me, but seemed to find their shoes very fascinating all of a sudden. The girl Kel smiled and said hello. 

"You were right Kel, she isn't a dog," Owen told her. 

"Owen!" the boys scolded him. Owen looked at them, bewildered. 

"What? What'd I say? It's true! She's not a dog," Owen said again. 

"Don't mind him, Lady Devonny. He was dropped on his head as a child," Neal advised me. 

"So you two have something in common?" I asked. 

"A sense of humor! You certainly did not get that from your father," Neal commented. 

"Perhaps he does not like your jokes." 

"Why did your father bring you?" Merric asked. 

"My mother and sisters are leaving. They didn't want to leave me home alone. I hope you guys don't mind," I smiled. For years I've watched Lani, Deva, and Melita bat their eyes, smile and tease all the boys that came to call on them, and despised them all the more for it. By the end of the day, the guys were wrapped around their little fingers. I had vowed when a suitor showed up spouting poems to Lani on our front lawn I wouldn't ever do that to a boy. On the other hand, what's the harm? If it's just in playful fun, right?

"We don't mind at all," Owen piped up. 

"This was a bad idea, Wyldon," Sergeant Ezeko told the training master. 

"Oh, what's the harm?" Wyldon had a soft spot for his little girl. 

"She could truly upset the order! Cause fighting between the boys, that's the harm!" Ezeko argued. 

"There's fighting between the boys as it is. And I have warned Devonny and the boys against it already."

"When has that ever stopped them?" 

"Ah, but you don't know my daughter, Ezeko. She's not the kind of girl to do that sort of thing. My other daughters yes, but not Devonny." 

"She's sorta pretty," Garvey commented to Joren. 

"She's okay, I guess. Daddy's little girl, though," Joren answered. 

"Let's have some fun with her, shall we?" Vinson asked.

"Oh yeah. This will be lots of fun," Garvey replied. 

"As long as we don't get caught," Joren added. 

"When have we ever gotten caught?" Vinson grinned. 

A/N- Please review, any ideas on what should happen next would be greatly appreciated! Tootles! 


	3. Owen, A Dare, and Joren

A/N-Thank you for all the reviews

A/N-Thank you for all the reviews!!! I'm really sorry if this chapter sucks because I still have no idea what is going to happen. Devonny is a very unpredictable girl. She refuses to tell me what she wants to happen, but I think she has a little crush on Owen. 

Ch.3-Umm, this has no title

Did I mention that I have the Gift? Well, I do, but it's sorta messed up. See, it's weather magic but I can't control it. Whenever I get really mad, sometimes the weather gets really nasty. Father hired a governess who was a mage to teach me to manage it, and usually I can. Once, when my sisters played a cruel joke on me, I created such a storm that it knocked a tree over. The fallen tree was right next to the stable and when it fell, it knocked in the roof of the stable. That's when Dad hired the governess. But it's not just weather magic, other times when I'm just stressed out, or really happy, or any strong emotion things start to happen. Things like pitchers, vases, windows, basically things made of glass shatter. Mother was extremely angry when I broke all of her antique wine goblets when I was five after she refused to buy me a doll. 

The ride through the Royal Forest was very quiet. The boys (and girl) talked softly among themselves, but did not include me in their conversation. This was fine with me, it gave me time to think about my plans for the trip. Should I mimic my sisters' flirting tactics? It always looked like so much fun! Just as long as no one gets in trouble and it's purely innocent, then I don't see the harm. Yes, I will. Mother's always telling me how I must catch a good husband like Lani, Deva, and Melita, wouldn't this be good practice? Not that I'm in a hurry to be married at all, but I've got to have something to do for the next two months. 

"What are you thinking about?" Owen rode up beside me.

"What?" I asked, startled. 

"You look like you're thinking about something," he clarified.

"I was." I smiled. "And what were you thinking about?" 

"Oh, umm, nothing, not you at all. I wasn't thinking about you for sure, I was thinking about someone else and I mean…" Owen looked very flustered indeed and proceeded to scrutinize his reins. 

"Oh, I understand. What reason could you possibly have to think of me anyway? I'm so unattractive and…"

"What!?" Owen squawked. "I mean, umm, you're not, like, ugly or anything. But you're not beautiful, DOH! That's not what I meant; I meant umm…" he trailed off. 

"Is he bothering you Devonny?" Cleon rode up on my other side. 

"Not at all. I think he's kinda cute," I smiled at Owen again. I giggled as Owens' face turned bright red. 

"I don't get it," Neal announced to his friends. His eyes were on the backs of Owen, Cleon, and Devonny riding in front of them. 

"Don't get what?" Seaver asked. 

"Owen is acting like a stuttering fool and she thinks it's cute," Neal complained. 

"Sorry to disappoint you Neal, but Devonny isn't the kind of girl who will swoon over love letters and poems," Kel informed him. Neal looked at her quizzically, eyebrows raised. 

"Oh really? And how would you know?" 

"You said it yourself, she thinks Owen is cute."

"I can be just as cute as Owen," Neal informed her. 

"Really? I bet that you can't get Devonny to tell you you're cute," Merric dared. 

"All right, you're on! But, to make a true dare, I bet _you _can't get her to tell you that either!" They shook on it. Kel sighed. 

"Did you hear that?" Joren asked. 

"The bet?" Garvey asked.

"Yeah, should be interesting, don't you think?" 

"Yeah. Neal and Merric making looking like idiots in front of Devonny." 

"And we can help them."

"Why would we want to help them?" 

"Help them make fools of themselves, of course!" 

"How do we do that?" Vinson wanted to know. 

"Watch and learn."

A/N- Sorry this is sorta short and dumb, more to come soon. Please review, and thanks to everyone who had already reviewed and for all the suggestions, which I could still use. Tootles!


	4. The Trouble Begins

A/N- Thank you for all the great reviews

A/N- Thank you for all the great reviews!! Unfortunately, I don't have any ideas about what to write, so whatever comes out is what I post and I apologize now if it is bad. This is my fourth attempt at writing this chapter. 

Ch.4

We made camp in a clearing in the forest in the late afternoon. Everyone had to pitch their own tent, including me. My spot was designated next to Eda Bell and Kel's tents. After that was done, I cooked dinner. Subsequent to this point, things started going down hill, fast. 

It all started when I went to get water to clean the dinnerware with, and Owen offered to help me. I accepted, so we walked down to the stream with two buckets each. 

"Umm, Devonny," Owen began. 

"Yes, Owen?" I cast him a sideways glance as we walked. 

"I, uh, just wanted to say, that, uh, I'm glad that you're on this trip with us, and uh," he had obviously practiced this sentence before, but had now totally forgotten what he was going to say next. 

"Me too," I replied. He looked shocked.

"You do? I mean, you are? I mean, wait, no, that's what I meant. I meant, mean, umm, oops," Owen talked half to himself, half to me. I couldn't help but giggle at how confused he was. We walked in silence, but I could here Owen whispering to himself. 

"Dolt! You are so dumb!" he said quietly. 

"Owen, you're really cute," I said. 

"I..I'm.. What? You…think… me? I'm… Owen?" he pointed to himself. I nodded, trying to be coy. "Owen of Jesslaw? This Owen? The one standing in front of you? The one holding the buckets? That Owen?" 

"No, the Owen standing behind you," I was being sarcastic, but Owen turned and looked around anyway. 

"Oh, you were joking? But you think I'm cute?" he asked. 

"Yep. Very cute." We were at the stream now. I crouched down and filled my buckets. Owen bent down as well.

"Here, let me help you," Owen took the bucket from my hands. As he leaned over to put the bucket in the water, he suddenly fell in head first. I turned quickly to see a retreating back and pale blonde hair. Owen stood, sopping wet and sputtering incoherently. 

"Are you okay?" I asked. 

"Yeah." He stepped back onto the sandy bank. We continued to fill all four buckets as high as we could. When I reached to pick up my two, Owen stopped me. "I can carry them," he boasted. 

"Are you sure?" I asked doubtfully. 

"Oh sure, I can do it," he said cheerfully as he loaded the buckets into his arms. 

"I can help you," I insisted as Owen splashed water all over. 

"No, no, I got it, really," he said with much effort.

He walked wobbly back to camp, leaving a trail of water behind him. As we neared camp, he began fumbling with the wet handles, struggling not to drop them. Unfortunately, he had some help. As we passed a boy sitting on a tree stump, the boy stuck out his leg to trip Owen. Too late, Owen saw the danger and tripped right over the outstretched leg. All four buckets flew into the air and came speeding down. I tried unsuccessfully to dodge the one that landed on my foot, spraying me with water and possibly breaking my toe. I watched in helpless horror as a second landed upside down on Owens' already damp head, sending a cascade of water down his shoulders. My horror increased as I saw my father approaching, ignorant of the bucket that was about to douse him. The final bucket landed harmlessly on the ground, though emptying its contents on the ground. Owen pulled the bucket off his head and looked around. Seeing my drenched skirt and damaged toe, my father splattered with water and his own clothes wet, he put his head in his hands.

The other pages, at hearing the commotion, had come to watch. I saw Owens' friends containing laughs as he shot them angry looks. 

"How very graceful of you Owen," the boy, Vinson, who had tripped him, teased. 

"That's enough, Genlith. You two go change clothes. Seaver, Esmond, you may fetch the water," Father ordered. 

Two boys collected the fallen buckets, and Owen trudged, his head hung in embarrassment, back to his tent. It is very hard to look dignified when your pants are sopping wet and make a swooshing sound as you walk and left a trail as you walked, as Owens' did. As soon as I reached my own tent, I could not help but burst out laughing. This trip has started out well, hasn't it?

A/N- I hope that wasn't too bad, I thought it was kinda funny. I hope I made Owen true to his character, I've never seen him flirt in any of the books. Please review and tell me what to do in the next chapter! Tootles! 


	5. Kel's Warning

A/N-Okay, I'm trying to write this chapter AGAIN, for like, the 5th time, instead of studying for my chemistry test like I should but am majorly procrastinating

A/N-Okay, I'm trying to write this chapter AGAIN, for like, the 5th time, instead of studying for my chemistry test like I should but am majorly procrastinating. So, anyway, please review and sorry for taking forever! And by the way, I'm pretty sure that Wyldon does have a daughter(s) in the real books, because at the end of First Test he tells Kel he'll talk to her as he would his own daughter etc. 

Ch.5 

Something is definitely up. First off, Owen hasn't said more than a handful of words to anyone since he broke my two with the bucket, two days ago. Second, Merric and Neal both seem to show up in the oddest of places when I'm least expecting them to and are knocking themselves out to impress me. Literally. Yesterday, the small wagon that carries supplies broke. Merric was dispatched to fix it, as he is the best at carpentry. Merric was fixed the broken board as I watched. He was going to strike a nail, but was grinning at me; unfortunately, he raised the hammer so hard and so fast that he didn't realize that it was coming right toward his forehead. Yikes. He won't live the nickname Hammerhead for the rest of the trip I'm sure. And that nasty gash won't fade for a while either I bet. 

And Neal? Well, where should I start? There was yesterday when he tried to cook dinner, but put on so much spice that we all had to gag. This prompted my father to give a 15-minute lecture on wasting supplies when they are limited enough as it is. Unfortunately, the fiery meat was only the first course. He was convinced he had found a lettuce-like plant, which could be used to make a salad with. Yeah, it should really be used as a poison on your worst enemy, or least that's what it tasted like. You would think that would be the end of the meal, wouldn't you? But obviously you don't know Neal if you think he'd let you get away without dessert. Somehow he had made an undistinguishable mess of something he tried to pass off as pudding, though I think it was made of tree bark. Then he decided to entertain me with ballads he had written himself for over an hour as we rode, the other pages shooting us dirty looks. At least he hasn't inflicted bodily harm. Yet. 

We broke up camp this morning, and are on our way south to the dessert. 

"Hey, Devonny, can I talk to you for a minute?" Kel rode up beside me. 

"Sure. What's up?" I inquired. 

"Have you noticed anything odd with the guys?" she asked. 

"Uh, you mean like Owen just running his horse into a tree?" I pointed to Owen, riding in front of us. 

"Something like that. Do you know why?" 

"You mean they aren't always like this?" I joked. Kel obviously didn't share my amusement. 

"Look, Devonny, can I give you my advice?" she was quite serious. I shrugged. 

"Go for it." 

"Don't get involved, romantically, with any of the guys." 

What? This was not what I was expecting. Like any of the guys would get involved with me! 

"Kel, I have no intention of doing anything. I'm really sorry if I terribly disrupted your trip, but I have no idea why the guys are falling all over themselves. I've never had any boy do that, not over me at least," I admitted honestly. 

"That's surprising," Kel commented. 

"Why?" I asked. 

"You seem like a great girl that's all, not like most of those stuck-up girls at court," Kel explained. 

"I thought that's why boys didn't like me. I'm not like the girls at court," I confessed. 

"I don't know. I'm not much of an expert in the male thinking process," she said before she rode off. 

A/N-Sorry, sorry, sorry, this chapter is so short, but I really wanted to post another one and I really have no idea what to write next, HELP!!!!! Review!!!!! 


	6. Dangerous Magic - a.k.a Devonny is Furio...

A/N - My apologies for this taking forever, but I have had absolutely no idea where to go with this story. Okay, no more excuses. 

Ch.6 – Dangerous Magic

"Men, it is time for us to take drastic action. Our plans for dear training masters' daughter are floundering," Joren informed his friends. 

"What are you suggesting, Joren?" Garvey asked. 

"I am suggesting that we do something more drastic!" 

I was collecting firewood as the pages set up camp again. Luckily, or perhaps unluckily, I overheard this conversation. Naturally, as would anyone, I stayed to listen, intrigued by what they were talking about. 

"First, I think we can do something fun involving the bet." 

Bet? What bet?

"Yeah, Merric and Neal sure are dumb. Like Devonny would ever call either of them cute!" Vinson exclaimed. 

What!? It was all I could do to keep from screaming in anger. Neal and Merric made a bet about which one of them I would say was cute? How dare they! The jerks! Suddenly, the trees surrounding me began to sway violently. Dark clouds formed and swirled in the previously clear blue sky. Ah crap, damn this unruly weather magic. Oh, who cares about weather magic, I'm to pissed to care! 

The boys obviously noticed the dramatic change in weather, and decided to head back to camp. I did too, because from that way the blood was pounding in my ears, no doubt soon it would be pouring down rain and lightning and Gods know what else. 

As soon as I reached camp I sought out Neal and Merric. Wait, no! Revenge would be so much sweeter than just yelling at them. Yeah, that's it. I'll make them suffer. If they so much as thought that they could play me like that, they don't know me at all! I'll show them, no one messes with Devonny of Cavall. 

All through dinner, which was eaten silently in pouring rain, that was mixed with hail and occasionally lightened to a drizzle for a minute, I thought about the bet. Who else knew about the bet and thought it fit to keep from me? Seaver? Esmond? Cleon? Kel? OWEN? 

Maybe that was the reason behind Kel's warning, not to get involved with any of the guys. And Owen? If he really liked me, wouldn't he know that them making a bet about me would make me angry and therefore stop them? Or am I thinking totally like a girl, in a way that would never occur to a guy? Surely Kel would know that I wouldn't appreciate the bet and have told them it was a bad idea. Even if she did, would they have listened to her? And lastly, why would Merric and Neal _want_ me to call them cute? Were they jealous that I had called Owen cute? And why on earth would they be jealous. Gods this, makes no sense at all. And my head hurts too much to think about the logic behind it anymore, what I can think about is how to get back at them! I hope they enjoy rain, cause I have a feeling that it might be this way for a while. 


	7. Devonny's Revenge - Phase 1

A/N – Thank you to all the lovely people who reviewed! You get a cookie! And anyone who reviews this chapter gets one too! Yay! Cookies for everyone! Oh, sorry, got off topic. Anyway, Devonny is mad because she thought Merric, Neal and the others honestly wanted to be friends with her, but instead are using her for a bet behind her back. Also because she thought she could trust them and she doesn't know who knew about the bet and didn't tell her. She thinks they weren't even thinking about how it would make her feel so she considers them to be stupid fluffheads. I think her anger is justified, so on to the story. 

Ch. 7 – Devonny's Revenge

As I expected, because I continued to fume over the bet, it continued to rain. If my father suspected my magic was the cause of it, he said nothing. I hid my anger towards the boys, if they found out that I knew about the bet, my entire plan would be ruined. Merric and Neal want me to call them cute? Oh, I'll call them cute sure enough; in fact, I'll do a lot more than that. 

Once again we spent the day riding, east toward Lake Tirragen. As we set out early in the morning, Owen rode up beside me. As he smiled, a burning question still hassled me: Did he know about the bet? 

"Hhhhiii, hi Devonny," he gave me a nervous greeting. 

I smiled back. "Hi, Owen." I fluttered my eyelashes as I had seen Lani do a thousand times. 

"Are you okay?" he asked, an odd look on his face. 

Did I do it wrong? How do you flutter your eyelashes wrong? Did I overdo it? Did it just look like I was blinking a lot? Maybe I should've paid closer attention when Lani did it. I was probably too disgusted by her flirting to notice what she did exactly. Oh, forget the flirting with Owen. I can't do that to him, I like him too much. He probably doesn't even know about the bet. At least, I hope he doesn't. 

"I'm fine, Owen. I guess I'm just a little tired, all this traveling is all," I lied. 

"Oh, that makes sense. Well, I'll talk to you later," he said before riding off. Perfect timing, I thought, because Merric rode solo right in front of me. I urged StarSky into a trot and slowed when I came next to him.

"Hey, Merric," I said softly, brushing his hand with mine. He blushed bright red, almost like his hair, I mused. 

"Uh, hi, hi, Devonny," he stuttered. 

"How's it going?" I asked with a little smile. 

"Ffffine, how are you?," he replied.

"Just great." We were silent for a few moments. Then I leaned toward him and whispered. "Merric, can I tell you a secret?" He looked at me, gulped, and nodded, and leaned towards me as well. I made sure my lips were close to his ear. "I've, I've never felt this way before," I breathed. 

He gulped again and answered "Felt what way?" 

"Well, you know how you feel when you're really happy? All fluttery inside?" he nodded. "It's kind of like that, but sometimes, I…." I never finished my sentence, because as I spoke I had leaned closer, and (not on purpose, of course) pushed Merric out of his saddle, landing smack on… a jagged rock covered by a thorny vine plant thingy. Oops, okay, that was not part of the plan. No, seriously, bodily harm was not included in the revenge. It's just an added bonus! Hehehe.

Merric climbed back onto his horse, rubbing his undoubtedly injured rear, and blushing even more because the witnesses around us couldn't contain their glee. 

"Smooth, real smooth, Hammerhead!" one of them called. 

"So, uh, what were you going to say?" he asked. 

I shrugged. "I forget," and smiled again before I rode off.

Phase 1 of revenge? Done. 

I couldn't help but chuckle softly to myself as I thought about how well my plan was beginning. Next came Neal. Now, how to get back at him? Too deeply thinking, I didn't notice Kel riding beside me. 

"Hi Devonny," she interrupted my meditation. 

"Hi Kel."

"Say, Devonny, is something bothering you?" she asked suddenly. 

She doesn't know, does she? Of course not, how could she? Stay calm, Dev. Just act normally. I turned to face her and smiled, yet again. 

"Of course not, what would be bothering me? Why?" I asked, in what I hope was my regular voice. Please don't let me be too transparent! 

"I don't know. Living in the Islands has made it easier to read people here. I guess I was wrong," she said simply. I gave a silent sigh of relief. She didn't know that I knew! 

Kel gave an inner sigh of relief. Devonny didn't know about the bet! It would have hurt her feelings and ruined any chance of friendship if she did, Kel knew. 

"Alright, well, I'm glad nothing's wrong. Talk to you later." 

Good, now I can carry on with my strategy. Phase 2: Neal. This should be fun. 

A/N – Hope you like that chapter. Devonny isn't being mean to be mean, she's just a little upset. Don't worry, the boys figure out what's going on, eventually. Hopefully. REVIEW NOW! (remember, you get a cookie if you do!) Tootles.


	8. Devonny's Revenge - Phase 2

A/N – Thank you so much for all the reviews! I love you guys! I seriously wish I could give all of you some of my famous chocolate chip cookies. Please keep them coming! I'm really sorry it has taken me forever to post this chapter. Took me forever to write it too.

Ch.8 – Neal's in Trouble

That evening, as Merric avoided sitting down, I put phase 2 into action. 

Sneaking up behind him, I whispered in his ear, "Hey, Neal." 

He started, and turned to give a surprised look. Recovering, he smiled slyly and winked. "What's up, Dev?" 

"I was wondering, do you want to go on a walk with me?" I asked. 

Offering me his arm he answered, "I could never turn down a request from a lady." 

Once again my father had decided to camp in a wooded area. I had been very surprised by Daddy's behavior towards me on this trip. Usually he was over-protective to the point of once trying to lock me in my room, but surrounded by boys, he was strict, but not extremely. Weird, I know, however, this was working to my advantage. Without him shadowing me, I didn't have to worry about him ruining my plans. In fact, he would come in quite handy later on. 

"Neal?" I said softly. 

"What?"

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" I could hardly keep from laughing as I saw him swallow hard. 

"Uh, well, umm, I guess… Maybe," he replied. 

"Oww!" I exclaimed loudly, as I pretended to twist my ankle on a rock. I tripped as well so that Neal had to grab me to keep me from falling. He sat me on a moss covered log to examine my ankle. 

"I don't think it's bad at all," he confirmed. 

"Yeah, it just hurts." I forced tears to well up in my eyes and allowed one to drip down my cheek. Neal looked as though he were not sure what to do. He still held my ankle and was pointlessly looking at it. "Oh, Neal, you're so sweet!" Notice I said sweet, not cute. 

"Aren't I anything else?" he hinted.

"Of course! Your smart, talented, funny, and…."

"Yeah! What else?" he prodded.

"I have a theory that you're a girl magnet, but it has yet to be proven," I said. I could almost see him stifling a groan. He shook his head.

"Thanks, Devonny. But you know, you're great too."

"I am?" I knew what he was going to try to do. He thought if he told me I was cute, I'd say he was too. 

"I mean, you're really cute…." 

"Thanks, Neal. You're very handsome." I smiled at his disappointed face. Devonny, you are so mean! I scolded myself. 

"Look, Devonny, I really like you. And it's not just because you're one of the only females around, or because you're Lord Wyldon's daughter. I just really like you."

What! NO! NO! NO! Unless Neal was a very accomplished actor, he could not have forged the sincerity in his green eyes and suddenly hopeful face. This could not be happening. If Neal seriously likes me, this throws my entire plan out of wack. How can I get revenge on a guy who for some bizarre reason likes me? Whoa Dev, let's not get sentimental and forget that Neal and Merric made a bet about me, and then claim to truly like me. They still deserve everything I'm planning. Yeah Dev, as long as you keep justifying revenge then you won't feel guilty, an evil, ethical part of my mind answered. Hey, why should I feel guilty? They're the ones who are using me! The prideful part shot back. Pride wins, revenge is inevitable. 

"I really like you too," I answered. Well, I was being partial honest, I did like Neal. Before I had time to react or decide how to react, Neal kissed me. 

Behind us, I heard twigs crack as Neal pulled away. I turned quickly enough to catch a glimpse of someone running toward camp. Someone with loose chestnut curls.


	9. Consequences

Chapter 9

Neal did nothing as Owen sprinted back to camp. I was torn on what I should do next. Go after Owen? And say what? Admit to Neal that I knew about the bet and I had absolutely no romantic notions toward him at all? While I debated, Neal spoke.

"Well, that went well. What's up with Owen? Do you know?" he asked.

"I don't know, but I have to go!" I said and hurried back to camp, not checking to see if Neal followed.

It was my intention to talk to Owen and explain things, but my father stopped me. Why is that up until the moment when I really had to do something my father had left me nearly alone? Is it some sort of talent fathers have of knowing the exact worst time to demand that you two need to have a "chat"?

"Devonny, I need to talk to you. Now." I followed grudgingly to his tent where he motioned me to sit down in a makeshift chair.

"Devonny, how shall I say this?" I could tell a large, impressive speech was coming on. "I thought I had explained to you that while you traveled with us you were not to involve yourself romantically with any of the pages." I started to reply, but he silenced me. "No, let me finish. Now, I have recently been informed that you have gone directly against my orders."

"Father, I…" I interrupted

"Silence, girl! What you have done is something I would have expected from one of your sisters, and would have expected from them. However, I had thought that you were mature enough to conduct yourself in an acceptable manner in this situation. I am quite disappointed in you." He shook his head. "Devonny, you are a bright girl. I sincerely hope that this adventure of yours is not something to be repeated. Now go, I'll deal with you later." 

Once outside, I felt bitter tears flood my eyes, and hurried to my own tent. His words echoed in my head and stung. Comparing me to my sisters! Next to disowning me, this was the harshest reprimand possible. Yes, he loves my sisters, but he expects so much more of me than them. And the worst thing of all? He's completely right. What in Mithros' name have I done? What had I done to Owen? And why? Nothing had come of it but shame. 

Meanwhile…

Joren chuckled happily with his friends, Garvey and Vinson. 

"Awww, poor little daddy's girl!" They had seen Devonny's attempt to hide her tears as she rushed to her tent.

"Maybe having an extra girl along wasn't so bad after all!" Garvey snickered.

"Who would suspect us of telling dear old daddy that his little princess isn't so perfect?" Vinson added.

"The Lump and her friends, that's who. We'd better keep an eye out if they get wind of this. Should make for a little more fun!" Joren said gleefully. 

As night settled over the camp, and one by one the pages went to sleep, two remain wakeful. Devonny remained sobbing angrily and occasionally mumbling curses. And Owen? Well, he did the same.

Author's Note - I'm really sorry for taking forever to write this chapter! But thank you sooooooooooooo much to everyone who reviewed! You're the best, please keep 'em coming. I promise I'll get the next chapter up really soon. Tootles! Review please!


	10. The Truth Comes Out

Ch.10 – The Next Day

A/N – Have I mentioned how much I appreciate all the reviews? Thank you! 

Well, after a night of bitter tears and sharp reprimands, I had dried my eyes and resigned myself to except my stupidity and immaturity. My father was ashamed at me, Owen probably hated me, and that left Neal and Merric clueless as to what happened. Oh, and Joren of Stone Mountain and his gang, who I am positive told on me, celebrating their victory over me. 

Now, that decided, my next step is to fix it. I mean, I can't just leave things this way. I can't let Owen stay mad and hurt, because, when I am truly honest with myself, I really, really like him.

So, what to do? First, I'll explain to Neal and Merric that I know about the bet and that I don't have any romantic feelings for them. Then, I'll tell my dad how sorry I am and that I let everything get totally out of hand, etc. Last, I'll talk to Owen and explain everything and tell the truth that I really like him. 

"How could you? You knew I liked her!" screamed a young male voice. 

"What are you talking about Owen?" that was undoubtedly Neal's voice.

Sigh. Why is nothing ever as simple as it sounds? From where I stood, all I could see was a circle of pages forming around the two. I couldn't hear if Owen and Neal were still yelling at each other, but I could hear Joren and friends shouting encouragement, others trying to break them up. 

I shouldered my way through the crowd, and finally saw the flying punches and fists. Owen's normally innocent face was contorted in rage. He flew at Neal, who retorted with battering punches. Kel, Seaver and Esmond tried in vain to tear the two apart, but all narrowly missed being punched themselves. It was the giants Cleon and Bauldin of Disart who finally managed to stop them. And just in time, as usual, my father arrived. 

"What is going on here?" he asked in his normal level tone, his scarred face emotionless. No one answered. "What is this?" he repeated.

"Nothing, Lord Wyldon," Neal answered.

"You're beating each other because of nothing? I expect an acceptable answer, right now." Still no answer. 

"Father, can I explain? In private?" I asked.

"You may. However, I think everyone here deserves an explanation." 

All eyes turned to me. How could my father do this to me? Didn't he understand how embarrassing this was? Of course he did. This is probably my punishment. 

"Neal, Merric, I knew about the bet. I was furious so I decided to get back at you. I was only pretending to like you to get even. I mean, you're really nice and all, but I don't like you like that. I'm sorry. I let my anger get the best of me." My cheeks were scarlet by now, I'm sure. For several awkward moments, nothing happened. Finally my father cleared his throat.

"Everyone, pack up camp," he ordered. "Now!" he added when they remained where they were. The boys hurried to obey. Neal and Merric approached me. 

"Look Devonny, we're really sorry. We didn't think you'd find out, and we sure didn't think about how it would hurt your feelings," said Merric. I nodded. 

"I probably shouldn't have handled it the way I did. Getting revenge the way I did."

"Well, see you around, Devonny," Merric replied, before turning to leave. Neal followed, but quickly turned around. Merric did too.

"So, Devonny, you're sure you don't like me? I mean, you don't think I'm cute?" he asked doubtfully. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Neal, Merric, you are both very cute," I said and kissed them each on the cheek. 

Merric blushed and shook his head. "Aw, nawww." Neal smiled and pulled Merric away by the sleeve.

Okay, now all I have to do is talk to Owen. Where is he anyway?

Meanwhile…

"You're not actually going to forgive her, are you?" Joren asked Owen sympathetically. 

"Why wouldn't I?" asked Owen.

"Come on, Owen, my man, after what she did to you?" said Garvey.

"You're too good for her paltry games!" voiced Vinson.

"Owen, she broke your heart! She was using you all along. Do you really want to be with someone like that?" Joren spoke again.

"I guess not," Owen said unsurely. 

"You guess not nothing! Now, the next time you see that conniving, manipulative woman, you tell her that you are not her toy, and that you have feelings too. She can't just use you and then just toss you aside!" 

"Hey, yeah! Yeah you're right! She can't just use me!" Owen said, gaining confidence in Joren's words. 

Joren and crowd chuckled as Owen stalked off. 

"Come on guys, I gotta see this."

"Owen! I've been looking for you!" I said as he approached. Why was he looking at me like that?

"Devonny, I'm not some toy that you can just play with whenever you feel like it! I have feelings too you know! I'm sick and tired of you using me! No more, Devonny. Go work your tricks on Neal and Merric, cause you can forget about ever doing this to me again. And you know the saddest part of all? I really liked you. And I thought you liked me too." 

I didn't even get a chance to explain. This is great. Just great. Owen hates me! And all because of my stupid revenge. Once again, this was all my fault. How can I fix things with Owen now, knowing what he thinks of me? And who told him all this anyway? The sweet, trusting Owen I know would never accuse me of something like what he just had. Suddenly, dark clouds rolled in and heavy raindrops pounded the ground. Weather magic. What next?

A/N – The next chapter will probably be the last. Unless Devonny decides to get in more scrapes. Please review! And if you liked this story, you might want to read some of my others too. Tootles! 


	11. The End

The End

A/N – Once again, I apologize for taking so long! This is the last chapter of this particular story. However, I promise I'll write another story about Devonny, no doubt she'll be getting into a lot more trouble. 

Well, the trip is over. We're on our way back to Corus. I thought I had fixed all the problems I'd caused when I'd admitted to everyone what I had done. But it seemed that there was one thing I had still not solved. Owen. He thought I had used him, lied to him, and broken his heart. The worst part is, that I did. I completely did. In my misguided search for revenge, I had hurt the person that I truly liked. 

Now, how to make it up to him? I couldn't just tell him how sorry I was, first of all he wouldn't believe me, and second it had to be special. Something that was so sincere, so sweet that he would have to forgive me. I know what I need, I just don't know exactly how to do it. 

Let's think about this. What does Dad do for Mom when she's mad at him? Buys her jewelry, candy and flowers, of course. Somehow I don't think that would win Owen over. Hmm. Who would know what a guy wants? 

"Neal, if a girl that you liked broke your heart, what would she have to do to win you back?" 

He looked at me quizzically. "You're serious?"

"Yes. Please Neal, I really need some help here!" I cried in desperation. 

"Okay, okay. You came to the right person, love god that I am. Now, this boy you need to win back, it is our dear little Owen, is it not?" I nodded. "Well, this is a conundrum indeed. If a girl broke my heart, I think I'd want her to go through the humiliation I went through. You know, make yourself look stupid for him."

"What? Neal, that's retarded. I'm not going to humiliate myself."

"Fine. Let Owen stay mad at you," he shrugged. 

"All right. What do I have to do?" I conceded.

"I have no idea."

"Neal! That is not helping me!" 

"Hey, I told you what you have to do. Now it's your job to figure out how." He walked away. 

"Thanks a lot, Neal!" I yelled sarcastically to his back. 

Sigh. Neal was a big help, wasn't he? Maybe he was right, though.

Night fell, and all the boys retired to bed. Time to put my plan into action. Quietly, I crept up to Owens tent, and took out the poem. My hands were shaking as I began to read.

"I love you, I like you, 

I really do like you.

I do not want to strike you,

I do not want to shove you.

I do want to like you,

I do want to love you,

And like you and love you

And love you and love you."

By this time all the boys had come out of their tents and were laughing and snorting. I saw Neal smiling and nodding. Owen rushed out, his face even more red than mine, I'm sure. 

"Devonny, what are you doing?" he hissed.

"I love you, I like you

I really do like you.

I do not want to strike you,

I do not want to shove you."

Before I could finish, Owen clapped a hand over my mouth. 

"All right, everyone back to bed!" Eda Bell dispersed the crowd. 

"Owen, I'm really sorry! Really, really, really, extremely, tremendously, hugely, unbelievably sorry!" 

"So you're saying you're sorry?" he asked suspiciously.

"Yes! Completely, utterly, enormously…"

I didn't get to finish because Owen kissed me. 

"So you forgive me?" I asked.

"I guess so."

Someone tapped me on the shoulder.

"So, you're sure you don't like me?" Merric asked hopefully. 

I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing.

A/N- Horrible way to end it, I know. I need some ideas about what the next story involving Devonny should be. I'm thinking something with her sisters' weddings in Tusaine. What do you think? There's one way to tell me… REVIEW! Tootles,

DaniSue


End file.
